The invention relates to articulated couplings of the kind having coupling halves which can be pivoted relative to each other and which are used to connect two rotatably mounted machine parts.
Such couplings, usually termed universal joints, are used, for example, for connecting two shafts, and are known, for example, from German Laid-Open Patent Specification Auslegeschrift No. 26 25 960 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,724. The connection between the coupling halves which pivot relative to each other in this kind of articulated coupling can be effected by means of roller components, but preferably, the connection is by means of a crosspiece. The latter coupling is usually termed a "Hooke's joint" or a cross and yoke coupling. The coupling halves are each in the form of a coupling fork.
Articulated couplings of this kind are used in the drives of heavy machines and in other applications. From time to time, very high torques may have to be transmitted, so that articulated couplings of considerable size may be necessary. Their so-called rotation diameter can be up to a meter.
In such cases, difficulties may arise in assembling the articulated couplings with the machine parts to be connected, since at least one of the two coupling halves is tilted downwards, due to its weight, for example. Due to its large weight and mass, the tilted coupling half cannot simply be brought into the position, generally the stretched or central and more upraised position, which is required for assembly of the coupling. This is particularly troublesome when the articulated coupling has to be disconnected and reassembled frequently, to allow bearing rollers in the coupling to be changed, for example.
It has, therefore, already been proposed (in German Registered Utility Application (Gebrauchsmuster) G 77 16 089.5) to provide stops on the coupling halves to restrict their pivot angles. However, this only reduces the aforesaid difficulties. One of the coupling halves still is tilted downwards before being installed on the machine part to be driven, even if only by a lesser amount. This would also be the case if the stops were made yieldable by means of springs, as has already been proposed in other movable couplings.